Meet the Guard Dog
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The Guard Dog Update was an actually fan-made class. Search for The Guard Dog Update. I'm not sure if it was every implemented, but either way, here's what a Meet the Video for the Guard Dog would probably look like.


**Team Fortress 2**

**Meet the Guard Dog**

_The Guard Dog was a real fan-made class that had its own Achievements and everything. Check out the TF2 wiki for more info on the Guard Dog Update._

* * *

A stray dog is walking through one of the buildings in the Control Point map known as Well. The dog is a brown and white Doberman with a black face.

* * *

"Let's move it! Move it!" The RED Engineer shouted as he drove a BLU truck over some rail road tracks. The RED Medic is on the passenger's side and is nervously looking out the window.

* * *

The dog stops to sit down and scratch behind it's ear.

* * *

The BLU Soldier and the BLU Scout are on the tail of the truck. They could see briefcases of BLU Intelligence loaded in the back of the truck. The BLU Soldier fires rockets at the truck, which hit the ground behind the truck and blow up, missing it by a few feet.

* * *

The dog gets up and walks out of the building and alongside a boxcar.

* * *

As the truck drove across the bridge in the middle of the map, the RED Medic pulls out his Crusader's Crossbow and fires two syringes at the BLU Team members. The syringes hit the BLU Soldier and Scout, causing them to scream and fall down.

The RED Medic and Engineer laugh and give each other a high five. They turn back to the road just in time to see the dog crossing their path. Their eyes widen and they scream as the RED Engineer slams onto the breaks.

* * *

The dog walks from behind the boxcar and looks up to see the truck speeding towards him.

* * *

_**MEET THE GUARD DOG!**_

* * *

The RED Engineer burst through the double doors and entered the RED Medics' operating room.

"Alright, Doc! What's the situation!?" the Engineer shouted urgently.

"Sh-sh-shhh!" The Medic shushed, putting a blood covered gloved finger to his lips. He then turned to where the injured dog lay on the operating table. In his other hand, the RED Medic held a heart with the Uber Device plugged into it. He dropped it into the dog's open chest cavity, and then turned on the nearby Medi-Gun. He pumped healing energy into the dog's chest. The flesh over the dog's chest instantly began to heal and close up. The dog's chest heaved up and down in a normal breathing pattern.

The Medic sighed with relief, "He'll pull through."

The Engineer looked very much relieved as well. "Okay. . .so . . .now what?"

The Medic removed his gloves and rubbed his chin, "Hmm. . .vell, It'd be a crime to let an Uber heart go to waste."

* * *

The Medic hooked up the dog's snout to a mask connected to an anesthesia machine.

The Engineer unrolled a set of blueprints on a table and looked at them. The blueprints were labeled "THE HANGER". He nodded, and quickly built up a pair of triple-shooting cannons and attached them to a black metal clamp. This clamp was placed over the unconscious dogs' body.

_"We can rebuild him. . ."_

The Engineer unrolled another set of blueprints. These were labeled "THE HELPER". The Engineer built another clamp with a clamp on top for holding med-kits or ammunition.

_". . .We got the technology . . ."_

A third set of blueprints were laid out on the table. These were labeled "THE HATER". The Engineer added rockets to the rear of the clamps to let the dog run and pounce at foes and sink his teeth into them.

_". . .We can make him better than he was. . ."_

The Engineer took out a red T-shirt and held it up. On the sleeve was the symbol of the Guard Dog.

_". . .better...stronger...faster. . ."_

* * *

The dog opened its eyes and got onto it's feet. The RED Medic and Engineer stood proudly over their new Guard Dog. The Engineer bent down and scratched the Doberman behind the ears.

The Engineer then reached behind his back and pulled out the shotgun of the BLU Scout from earlier.

"Ya play fetch?" the Engineer asked.

* * *

The BLU Scout screamed as he ran out of the building, the RED Guard Dog right behind him. The dog growled as he fired the Hanger on his back. The Scout was mowed down by the gun fire, and the Guard Dog howled triumphantly.

A BLU Pyro ran over to dog with a flamethrower at the ready. The Guard Dog's Heater fired up, launching it at the Pyro. The Pyro shouted in pain as the Guard Dog bit into the arm. The Guard Dog knocked the Pyro over and finished the job with the Hanger.

"Out of ammo! Help!" came the Engineer's cry.

The Guard Dog turned to see a BLU Soldier running towards the RED Engineer, Medic, and the empty sentry gun. The Guard Dog rocket boosted past a box of ammo and grabbed it with the Helper. The dog ran over to the sentry and loaded it up with ammo.

"What in the name of maggots!?- UUAGH!" the BLU soldier shouted as the Sentry fired missiles at him, blowing him to bits.

The Medic and Engineer shook hands, and then bent down to scratch the Guard Dog behind the ears.

"Good dog!" they both said.

* * *

**TEAM FORTRESS 2**

* * *

The RED Sniper sat in the top of a tower, looking into his scope and waiting for a shot. He reached behind him for a Jarate, but could tell the jar was empty. He put the empty jar down and continued looking through the scope. Some time passes, and he picked up the jar, which was now full. He tossed it out of the window and was rewarded with the sound of the pained scream of a BLU Demoman.

The Sniper smiled and reached down to pet the REd Guard Dog.

"Good boy," he said.


End file.
